Mass Effect: Tale of the Twin Shepards Book one
by Th3K1ngSc0rp10n
Summary: What if there were 2 Shepards. What if they were twins. Join Matt and Vicki Shepard along with the gang as they Fight their way across the galaxy. Will cover events from all 3 games with minor alterations. (M) shepard X Tali (F)shepard X Garis. First "True" fanfic read and review


**Disclaimer: **

**I Personaly ****DO NOT**** own the rights to mass effect. **

**Those belong to BioWare. **

**All I own is copies the games.**

**~TKS~**

**Prolog: This Isn't A Simple Shake Down Run...**

-area unknown-

-transmission via comm systems-

"Well what about Shepard?"

"Which one"

"Both, they are spacers, been aboard star ships most of their life"

"military service runs in the family. Both of their parents where in the navy."

"they proved themselves in the blitz. Held off enemy forces on the ground till reinforcements arrived."

"didn't the brother lose his right arm in that fight?"

" yeah it was replaced with a cybernetic one. The are the only reason Elysium is still standing."

"well we cant question their courage."

"Humanity needs a few heroes. And they are the best we've got."

"I'll make the call."

Mean while...

-SSV Normandy-

-bridge command-

"the Arcturus 5 Relay is in sight. Acquiring Transit vector. Calculating mass and destination. Board is green all personnel brace for transit." Joker the ships pilot called over the intercom as two figures made their way to the helm.

"emission sinks engaged. Stealth system is fully operational. Drift, just under 1500k."

"1500 is good, you captain will be pleased." Nilus said as he turned to walk off.

"god I hate that guy." Joker said as soon as Nilus was out of ear shot.

"He gave you a compliment, so you hate him." Kaiden questioned from the co-pilots chair

"you remember to zip up your jump suit in the bathroom, that's good. I just jumped us half-way across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead, that's incredible!" Joker exclaimed "Besides having a specter on board is bad news, call me paranoid."

"your paranoid. The council funded this project they have a right to send one of their own along" Kaiden replied

At this point the two figures made themselves known "the council doesn't send specters on shake down runs." the female of the group stated.

Commander Victoria Shepard also known as Vicki was a stunning beauty standing at 5'7''. Her lithe body and hour glass feature was only accented by her bright green eyes and black shoulder length hair that she kept in a pony tail leaving two strands on either side to frame her face that only emphasized her smooth porcelain skin and naturally red lips. But looks can be deceiving as she had a mean streak a mile long. You just didn't get on her bad side.

"What do you think Matt?" she asked her twin brother

Unlike Vicki who's looks lead you to believe that she couldn't hurt a fly her brothers appearance was one of intimidating prowess that people never stared at for long.

Commander Mathias or Matt Stood at 6'7'' his height alone is enough to cause others to cower in fear. His neon green eyes and black hair only add to his intimidating appearance. However just like his sister his looks are deceiving, while fierce and indomitable in battle he possess a heart of gold, and once you gain his friendship he will go through any length to defend you. This is the reason for his cybernetic right arm as he lost his original one protecting his sister from being crushed by a metal support beam only to have the original crushed under the weight and rendered completely useless.

"Hmm, Maybe but we wont know till it happens. Till then we just have to sit back and watch." Matt

said.

"Yeah I guess"joker grumbled.

"Joker, Status report." the captain called over the intercom.

"Every things looking good up here captain."

"Good now find us a com-buoy, I want mission reports sent to alliance brass Before we reach Eden prime"

"Aye Aye Sir, and watch out I think Nilus is heading your way."

"He's already here flight lieutenant. Tell the Commanders to meet me in the briefing room."

"You guys get that?"

"Great you made him angry and now I have to deal with it." Vicki grumbled as she stalked off.

"He always sounds like that when he talks to me." Joker grumbled.

"Don't mind her joker, I'll catch you later" Matt said as he followed after his sister.

-Briefing room-

Upon entering the briefing room Nilus turned around "ah Victoria, Mathias, I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you."

"What about sir?" Matt asked

"I'm interested in this world we are going to, Eden Prime. I've heard it's quite beautiful." Nilus inquired.

"They say its a paradise" Vicki replied

"ah yes, a paradise, beautiful, serene, tranquil. Its become sort of a symbol for your people." Nilus Stated, "Proof that humanity can not only establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them. But how safe is it really"

"What do you know." Matt asked

"The Galaxy is a dangerous place you two, is the Alliance really ready for this?" Nilus replied.

"i think that we told the commanders what is really going on." captain Anderson said as he entered the room.

"this mission is far more that a simple shake down run you two." Nilus stated.

" Ha. I knew it." Vicki said.

"where making a covert pickup on Eden Prime."Anderson explained, "That's why we needed the stealth systems operational."

"Whats the Payload sir?" Matt asked

"a research team unearthed some kind of beacon on during an excavation."Anderson explained before adding almost a a foreboding after thought, "It Was Prothean."

"What else can you tell us?" Vicki asked intrigued

"This is big. The last time humanity made a discovery like this it jumped our technology forward 200 years." Anderson explained, "but Eden prime doesn't have the technology necessary to study it. We need to transport it to the citadel for further study."

"obviously this goes beyond mere human interests commanders," Nilus stated as if the others didn't understand this fact, "this discovery could affect every species in council space."

"well no shit." Vicki sarcastically replied

"There more," Anderson continued, "Nilus isn't just here for the beacon. He's also here to evaluate you."

"Evaluate? For what?" Vicki asked

"Humanity has been pushing for this for years. We want more say in shaping interstellar policy." Anderson explained, "the specters represent the council and if a human was accepted into their ranks, it would show just how far the alliance has come."

"During the skyllian-blitz you held off the enemy single handed." Nilus explained," you showed skill, courage, determination, and in your case Mathias, Self Sacrifice. That's why I put your names forward as candidates for the specters."

"Thank you sir" Mat said," hows this gonna work?"

"I need to see your skills first hand commander." Nilus explained. "This will be the first of many missions together" 

"You'll be in charge of the ground team. Secure the beacon and get it onto the ship ASAP." Anderson explained, "Nilus will accompany you to observe the mission."

"Yes sir." the twins said while saluting at the same time as only twins could

"good we should be getting close to Eden-" Anderson said

"Captain We Have a Problem. Distress call from Eden prime" Joker said over the intercom

"Bring it up on screen."Anderson said

(I'm not going to describe the video if you want to know that watch it on YouTube)

"that's it captain it just cut out after that" joker said

"Reverse and hold at 38.5" Anderson said," joker status report."

"17 minuets out commander no other alliance ships in the area." joker replied

"Bring us in fast and quiet." Anderson said before turning to Nilus."Grab your gear and meet us in the cargo hold. This mission just got a whole lot harder."

-In the cargo hold-

Nilus will scout out ahead and feed you status reports throughout the mission, otherwise, I want radio silence. " Anderson said," The missions yours now Shepard good luck."


End file.
